Flaky's Harem
by SkyWarriorKirby
Summary: Splendont is a better hero, but he wants the girl he never sees trouble in. Splendid complains of how Giggles is a handful and he would do anything to save/have time with the girl. Flippy is confused to the rumours of him liking Giggles, when he's interested in his best friend who happens to be the girl. Flaky...well she's Flaky. SplendidFlippySplendontxFlaky. Have fun, Flaky.
1. Chapter 1 - Rivalry Starts

**Human!Happy Tree Friends.**

She's sick of this town's craziness. She doesn't want to leave, but she really doesn't like how some citizens can be so idiotic and somehow involve her in it when she really was just an innocent bystander.

There was that superhero of the town that saved everyone. She would scoff and say "He saved everyone? He saved Giggles most of the time." But she wouldn't say that. She's soft, kind-hearted, and wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

She's jealous of Giggles, how she's more attractive and gets all the attention – even having Flippy's interest during their little 'date' while Flaky…Flaky didn't have anything fun.

Flaky was pushed down a waterslide by pressure of her close friend and basically skinned her because of her unusually sharp hair. Her body was melted to the point where it had nothing but skeleton in a so called ride. She threw a birthday party for her best friend and ends up getting exploded and killed during a game of Pin the Tail on the Donkey by a blind friend, mainly because her hyperactive friend got crazy on sugar and made Mime lose a peanut into her throat, causing her to react. She feared death so much, she feared her own best friend because of his Post-Traumatic-Stress-Disorder that whatever sound she'd make, he'd flip out and kill her accidentally, even if she would appear fine the next day. She got hurt by Disco Bear whenever he'd appear, or he'd jokingly say how he thought she was a male. She was even killed again recently due to the gun shot sound when the swimming sport started with Lumpy, causing Flippy who happened to be there, flip out and kill her too.

Most of all, because she had a strange romantic interest to Flippy, she lost him too. He's crushing on Giggles ever since that date thing, even if he flipped out. She has no luck anyway, so she would give him a nudge or something to help, afterall, they're best friends.

She sighed, wondering why she liked her best friend like that when she knew she had no chance. She had no interest in any guy since. She feared they would hurt her both mentally and physically, so she refused to get involved in a romantic way with them.

Flaky got up and stared out the window. It was nighttime and it seemed to be a cool weather. She took a dark blue cloak and put it on. She walked out her house, passing by her friends' houses on the way. Snickering was heard in a distant, making her jump in a random shallow space between walls. It was in a shadowy place, the streetlights gave off only little shine to it, but other than that, she's not that easy to spot.

"Hey, Shifty, look…do you see that figure over there?"

Unless you were red and had something dark blue…her red bangs had to show off, had it?

"Not now, Lifty, we need to find another place to rob tomorrow. Let's get going." Shifty said, adjusting his fedora, in a way you can see a sinister glare. Lifty nodded and continued talking to him, before winking at the figure, realizing it's Flaky being a ninja. Ugh…not interesting whatsoever.

Flaky sighed, relieved that they weren't going to jump her, and mentally thanked Lifty for not about to notify Shifty and possibly harass her. She heard a zooming sound and then a crack of a branch, making her jump – then pulled back, her mouth covered with a fingerless gloved hand.

She tilted her head, but could not see because the hood of her cloak wouldn't turn with her, though she saw a red and blue color. _Splendont…?_

He had a cool, glaring look but when he noticed her fearful look, he made a reassuring, kind smile.

"Don't be afraid, Flaky. My rival just wants to see you, okay?" He whispered in a gentle voice.

Flaky felt relieved again. Splendont is Splendid's rival, and Splendont isn't one to be exactly called evil. He was just stealing Splendid's hero status and wants it for himself, but he was a hero himself too, if they weren't getting into a fight about it.

She pulled his wrist slightly away from her mouth so she could speak. "What are you talking about? Why are you helping eachother all of a sudden?"

"I'm surprised too…But being a hero is about doing good deeds and being kind and those cheesy things right? Well if I am to be better than him, I have to be kinder and more helpful, now don't I? Now let me take you to him because he's busy saving Giggles once again."

Flaky lowered her eyebrows but then shock came to her mind. Splendid is saving Giggles…again? This girl…

"What's wrong with Giggles?"

Splendont shrugged. "Something about being too carefree and slipping on a banana peel on top of a building's roof without rails on it to keep others safe."

_'Giggles again…it's always about her…seriously why do I care? If I were to even like Splendid or Splendont in that way…I would be hurt, wouldn't I?' _

Flaky sighed and turned around to face him. "Fine, I'll go with you…not like I have a choice or anything, do I?"

"You don't really have a choice anyway. I'd just take you to him even if you were in a shower or naked. I won't mind." He smirked, a blush crept his face.

Flaky slapped him gently on his cheek, though she's clearly irritated. "Just take me to him and don't think such things again!"

Splendont smiled sheepishly and carried her on his back. As they flew into the star filled sky, Splendont had that blush again.

She sighed again. "Stop with those thoughts…I'll even cover my lower body with my cloak just in case you put your hand up in somewhere it doesn't belong in."

"Not that…how come you don't have a crush on anybody? Didn't you have one before?"

"I really don't want to talk about that…I kind of…don't trust others if I were to crush on them.

She made a pouty look but she was upset. "It's all about Giggles anyway…" She muttered, thinking of how Flippy's so interested in Giggles.

Splendont laughed. "Are you jealous that Splendid hasn't saved you once yet?"

She paused. "W-Wait what?!"

"I can see it on your face. He's always having to save that troublesome girl that you can get so jealous that he hasn't acknowledged you one bit yet!"

"Splendont, I don't see him in such a way and if you mention me being so jealous, I will jump off your back and end myself so I won't have to see you in the next 3 hours."

"You couldn't die if you tried with me here. I'm a hero, I'd save you right away. I acknowledge you, though."

Flaky frowned. '_How unbelievable…'_

"Heh…Splendid has been saving Giggles in a way where she's a little kid. He carries her on one arm as if she was a tiny little toy or something, though he clearly sees nothing in her but a careless citizen that is in need of saving. When we're not fighting though, he always complains about how he doesn't save you in time when you die or how you don't even die near his place so he can save you faster than her. Giggles is indeed a handful. Though he's happy you're trying your best to keep out of harm's way. You know…those cheesy things?"

She couldn't resist to make a slight smile on her face. _'Splendid sees me…' _

"You could say he even _loves _you or something like that!"

She smiled gently. "Is that so…?" '_I won't have to worry about Flippy's romantic gestures to Giggles…I can trust Splendid won't hurt me in such a way._

In a blink of an eye, she was face to face with the signature blue hero with that red mask.

"Flaky…I see he's taken you here." Splendid said, amazed that she even came without any complaints heard.

"Yes…he has…what do you need from me?" Flaky answered, acting very shy again, fiddling with her scarf.

"See the thing is…I've gotta tell you something. I've been noticing how you're acting against Giggles lately. You shouldn't worry. If you really like Flippy that much, you should just let him be with her, don't worry about it."

He had a look that said he was unsure of saying that. She blinked. He was really not up for saying this explanation.

She smiled calmly. "You shouldn't worry about how I act. You're a hero, you're busy. You shouldn't worry about someone like me, alright?"

"But I-"

"Don't worry about it, ok, Splendid?" She smiled brightly at him, causing him to be silent but eventually smile gently at her as well.

"I'll save you when you're in trouble, alright? The thing is you've got to be more troublesome…but then again, be yourself, Flaky." He joked, making her giggle a bit.

Behind a tree, Splendont was in hiding – not really in hiding though, but he was hidden. He was crossing his arms, his back against the trunk.

"Splendid...I'll let you have your moment…but I won't lose to you, remember that." He said, smirking to himself.

In a distance unseen, Flippy was staring right at them. He recalled what his friends said earlier.

"_Flaky told us you're starting to have love interest in Giggles?" _

"_What? It was a practice date just in case I were to be on a date with Flaky! What're you talking about?" _

"_Even if you did like me, Flippy, I'm taken already! Cuddles is my lover, so you've got no chance anymore, hehe!"_

"Giggles, we're here to confront Flippy of his true feelings, not meddle in your love life. Flippy, you better do something. Splendid told us of his feelings towards Flaky. If you don't do something, you'll lose her."

He clenched his fists. "Who told her…who made her even think I'd like Giggles? She shouldn't say anything about that." He glared at Splendid. "Dammit, Splendid, I don't want to lose her to you, but hog her tonight. I'll get her tomorrow."

He looked at Flaky, his gaze softening. "You shouldn't think anything…you should trust me, we're best friends…but if Splendid and you were to end up together…" He paused, sighing in a guilty way. "I'd have to be happy for you…I only love you that much…but if you come to me crying about Splendid hurting you…I will freaking _**murder **_that so called hero. Remember that…"

"_Giggles being saved by that hero all the time. Must be a pain, huh? I'm a former soldier. I should get credit for helping this freaking country." _

"_Giggles huh…well it'd be pretty n-nice if you two were to be t-together…!"_

"Huh? Don't say crazy things like that, Flaky! Giggles is just a friend."

"That's what they all say, Flippy…"

How can she think that can make him like Giggles? He needs her to know that he cares more for her than that pink haired girl.

With that, he walks away.

Splendid, Splendont, and Flippy…all in a love rhombus/diamond for Flaky.

Lucky bastard – I mean girl.

_**To be continued?**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Talking to Flipqy

**Chapter 2**

Flaky laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, recalling what happened last night. She could've sworn she saw Splendont stay longer than usual but hidden, and a glimpse of green camouflage from a distance. Splendid…now he was very sweet to her. She could just see him as someone who she will turn to when Flippy is too much for her if he ends up with Giggles. Then again, that could not happen, for Giggles and Cuddles' relationship is unbreakable.

She looked at her clock at her cabinet. It's still pretty early, as the time being 7:57 am. The sun isn't exactly out yet but the sky was pretty bright. Maybe she could relax and think of what would happen if she and Splendid were to be…

"Hey there!" a familiar voice yelled through the room. Flaky was too relaxed, but hearing that all of a sudden, she fell off her bed. She looked up and saw Splendid grinning, laughing at her reaction.

"Well hi, thanks for going into my room without permission, Splendid…" Flaky responded, crawling back to her bed again while pouting at him.

"Sorry, but I wanted to greet you a good morning! Giggles is busy sleeping right now so there's no chance she could be in trouble that I, as a good hero, must save her. No, wait, scratch that, I'm the hero that will be better than Splendont because I'm sure he will never take my thunder again. Then again, he's sleeping on the tree branch in my house, so I was like 'eh, what's Flaky doing now?' and here I am! Happy to see me?"

"Sure, but I'm still pretty tired from yesterday. You kept me up longer than my usual self-curfew." Flaky rubbed her eyes, clearly still sleepy.

"Well I took you home, so quit complaining, little red." He gave a pat on her head as she did so. She looked up at him confused yet pleased.

"Little Red?"

"Yeah, I figured I'll nickname you that because you're little and have red hair!"

"Figures…now…" She opened her window and shoved Splendid out. "On with you, shoo! I need my sleep or I won't be as cheerful later on!"

Splendid snickered. "What, no front door to lead me to? You're not that cheerful, you're just overly cautious!"

"I don't want to have to die because of others' actions which I clearly was not involved in, and I'm really tired, Splendid. I prefer for you to leave from where you came in."

"Suit yourself. I'll come by again later or so, depending on how many chores I've got. See you, little red!" With that, he flew off, not long before patting her head again.

Flaky felt her face warm only a little bit. "I think he'd see me as a little sister rather than a lover…" She felt her face with her hand. She shook her head and sighed. "Dear Flaky, you're ever so desperate for love, now aren't you?"

She turned around and immediately felt something block her. "What now…?" She looked up at the person in annoyance.

"Well, Flaky, I see you're cranky this morning. Now why is that? Did you not get enough sleep?" Oh what do you know? It's a smiling Flippy…with a pillow thrown at his face.

"It's nice to see you, Flippy, but I'm really sleepy and why are you here?" She crawled into her covers, although sleepy and cranky, she still gathers up her little energy to speak with her best friend.

"When you're a veteran from a war or at least part of the army, you'll know ways to get into an area without any noises. Pretty useful if you were to sneak into your best friend's room in the middle of the night." He laughed, catching the next pillow Flaky would throw at him.

"Very useful…and a tad bit creepy, you stalker. Now, I'll get to sleep, feel free to stay, but please do not damage anything if you were to flip out."

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'll keep Flipqy under control." He gently petted her head as she soon drifted off to a peaceful nap.

He then calmed himself more, thinking strongly.

'_Hey, other me, are you awake?' _

'_**No, I'm sleeping, that's why I'm not answering you right now – and I have a name.'**_

'_Does it matter right now? So, Splendid has been keeping her out longer than normal. Do you think…?'_

'_**Splendid's a hero – a good guy, like you. He wouldn't harm her in any way whatsoever. You know that.'**_

'_Yes, I do but...you heard Flaky. Do you think she's really into me in such a way it breaks her to see me with Giggles?' _

'_**First of all, it's us because I'm still you, idiot. Secondly, you should see it already that she's already starting to move on to the point where she'll forget she ever liked us in a more than a friend way. If she really dislikes Giggles like that and if you really like Flaky and I know you do so don't bother opposing me…'**_

'_Well…what am I supposed to do…?'_

'_**Idiot, if you don't do something soon about your relationship as a friend with Flaky, you won't have her as a girlfriend or anything more. But…if you really want her to be happy and want her to move on to Splendid or that other inverted colored hero, then the best thing you can do is be there for her.'**_

'…'

'_**I may be your flipped out self and I may accidentally kill Flaky if she's around or so…but you're still me and I'm still you, I won't harm her in any way on purpose. You're my other self, and I will protect the ones I love – including your side.'**_

'_Flipqy…'_

He opened his eyes and looked at the two streaks in the sky…the familiar red and blue streak in a duo.

"There's also Splendont…so I have to watch out for those two…" He turned to Flaky, who slept peacefully on her bed.

"If I don't do something soon…I won't ever have you as my own lover ever…I'd lose you to them…"

**Short Chapter is short but this came to mind. See you.**


End file.
